The Royal Family
by DreamWeaver619
Summary: A collection of stories centered around the Lord of the Western Lands, Inu no Taisho InuTaisho, and his family. Collab between Vega Sailor and Writer Chica, with some help from Empatheia.
1. InuTaisho: Love and War

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm am writing these stories as a fan or her work. However, the character Draba was created by me, and if you want to use him, all you need do is put a small note that tells people he belongs to me, and please send me the story!

Note: Remember this is slightly AU in the fact that InuTaisho does not die. The Vignettes can range from many chapters to just one, and can range from very serious to comedic. Also we may jump around the timeline, based on when we RP, we'll let you know.

This current multichapterarc focuses on InuTaisho, his mariage to his first wife, his father's death and his ascention to Lord of the Western Lands, and the birth of his first son.

**The Royal Family**

**Chapter 1 - InuTaisho: Love and marriage...or not**

InuTaisho, heir to the Lord of Western Lands, InuMaru (also known as the tyrant of the western lands), was feeling terribly vexed that morning. It was true that before his little trip around the world the prince of the western lands was rarely happy or in good humor. However, afterwards he had returned bright and happy with a completely new outlook on life, and no one not even his father could beat it out of him.

Even still this morning saw the young lord sitting on one of the many verandas of the palace, terribly vexed. Just about anyone would be if their father woke them up before sunrise and announced that they were to be married in a month to a person they had never known, met, or even seen before.

"What's the matter, Taisho?" A deep voice resounded behind the young prince.

"Oh, nothing much Draba, I'm just getting married to someone I have never seen before." InuTaisho snorted resting his head in his right hand.

He had met Draba in the African continent during his travels around the known world. It was ironic that a leopard demon had become the only true friend and protector InuTaisho had ever known.

"So it is true." Draba took a seat next to the prince, transferring his zanbato from his shoulder to his lap, with the blade facing away from InuTaisho of course.

"Has your father at least told you where your bride will be from?" Draba raised an eyebrow.

InuTaisho let out a humorless laugh. "Yes my father did pay his own son that curtesy. She's a princess from India."

"Ah, that was beautiful country, though most importantly it was rich one, an alliance with them will make for good trade." Draba said in a mock noble tone.

"Exactly." InuTaisho sighed. "At least I know a little bit of her language from when we passed through there. "

"Should make for an interesting wedding night." Draba smirked.

InuTaisho gave him a "that's not funny" glare.

0000

InuTaisho's heart was racing, for the wedding was only hours away. He had been awoken while it was still dark to get properly made up and clothed for the ceremony. Presently he was sitting and having his hair properly styled and adorned with ringlets, and other trinkets.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the servants finished. Though his scalp had long since gone numb, all of the pulls and tugs made his neck quite sore. However, no sooner had they finished with his hair, then he was dragged off to have his face made up. He glanced out the window as he was taken from one room to the other, judging by the sun it was about mid morning. 8 hours of beautification no wonder he already felt tired. And he still had to get dressed in the wedding clothes…

0000

Sesshoulara was her name and she had the look of a goddess. Everything, from her chocolate colored skin, to her raven hair, to her sun colored eyes, to the crescent moon mark that adorned her forehead. InuTaisho counted himself lucky that he was not stuck some frump.

However he would soon find out that that she was a goddess of ice. Through the entirety of the wedding her face heldwas a cold emotionless mask, she hardly looked at him, and said nothing except the vows for the marriage.

0000

"Interesting" was not the word to describe their wedding night. "Awkward" was a more appropriate choice.

InuTaisho sighed as he finally shed the outer ceremonial wedding robes, and released his hair and scalp from the imprisoning ringlets and strings. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sesshoulara doing the same.

The servants had been dismissed from the room as to not distract the newlyweds from doing what was expected of them. It was InuTaisho's duty to impregnant his new wife with an heir, and consummate the marriage and the alliance between the two countries, and it was her duty to allow him to do so.

InuTaisho turned around in time to see Sesshoulara, dressed only in a light under robe, crawling on to his bed. After pulling out the last hair band he steeled himself and walked over to the end of the bed.

He was trying to figure out what had him so nervous. He was not a virgin by any means, however in all of his previous experiences, the females had been very ready and willing, some of them had practically thrown themselves at him. However in Sesshoulara's case, though her body was in a very inviting position, her face was completely void of emotion as if she had resigned herself to something she did not want to do.

Well that was one thing they had in common, they both had been forced into a marriage by their parents, and in a situation that neither of them wanted. It was not that he did not want her sexually, she was very desirable, but the idea of taking a female, even if it was his duty, when she did not want to completely turned him off.

InuTaisho frowned and sat down on the end of the bed not facing her. He could hear the rustling of cloth behind him, most likely she was sitting up.

It came as a bit of a surprise when she was the first to speak. She seemed to have a firm grasp of Japanese. Then again she too was a full-blooded youkai, and youkai carried the ability that all children had (human or youkai) to easily and quickly pick up on languages, throughout their lives.

"You do not want me?" Her voice was smoother than satin, but colder than ice, yet their seemed to be a touch of disappointment in it, though InuTaisho was not sure whether it was him rejecting her, or her failing in her duty which was the same as his.

"Not like this." He said trying to match her cold tone, but found his tongue and lips completely out of practice. "Not if you do not want it."

"I must—"

"I know, so must I, but I do not feel passion went it is forced. I will think of something to say tomorrow. You may have my bed tonight, but you need not have me." He said dully.

There was no direct answer from her, instead there was another shuffling of cloth. He turned his head and saw she had pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes. InuTaisho felt a small lump rise in his throat. She did not feel anything for him at all. All of this was just her duty.

InuTaisho sighed heavily while he walked over and slid under the covers on the other side of the bed. It had been a long day…

The young couple walked out the door to InuTaisho's room to find practically the entire court standing outside the door. Of course it was customary, but InuTaisho was quite unprepared for it, thankfully Sesshoulara was.

"He as one would have expected a prince of this house to be, and much more." She said calmly. " Now I shall retire to my room to get some proper sleep. I trust it is ready."

The courtiers clapped as Sesshoulara followed her handmaids to her permanent room, while InuTaisho plastered a smile on his face as he was being congratulated by everyone.

InuTaisho, felt a wave of nausea when he saw the pride in his father, InuMaru's eyes. None of InuTaisho's previous accomplishments, not even his complete domination over his opponents in the alpha trials, had ever brought a look of pride from his father, and now all he had to have done was screw a female forced upon him for a political alliance? It was sickening.

0000

Things only got worst over the next five months. By now it was evident the new princess was not pregnant, because of this InuMaru was constantly putting pressure on InuTaisho to "do his duty," and on top of it all, the Lord of the Southern lands declared war on the west.

InuTaisho sat in his room drearily watching the rain fall, not caring for much of anything. In three days time he was to accompany his father to fight Hideaki, the Lord of the Southern lands. In truth his father had been looking for a reason to expand and now he had it.

The young youkai lord glanced over at the door that connected Sesshoulara's room to his own, the door that was meant for the wife to come and "join" her husband, and vise versa if the husband so chose. The door had not been opened since before they were married. She did not come, she hardly spoke to him, she only did when he tried to engage her conversation, and even then her answers always quick, concise conversation enders.

Actually a battle would suit him just fine, maybe he'd get lucky and take an arrow or a sword to the heart and get it over with.

His eyes went back to the rain, slowly becoming hypnotized by the falling drops of water. He almost did not hear the sound of the connector door opening. He turned his head around and saw Sesshoulara standing there. She gently slipped in, shut the door behind her and walked up to him.

"You are leaving off to war in 3 days time?" She asked in her usual tone.

He turned his head back to the rain.

"Yes." His tongue had finally learned how imitate Sesshoulara's cold tones.

"Then you know we must truly consummate the marriage tonight or tomorrow." She said in an almost business like tone.

"No."

There was a long pause, apparently she was taken off guard by his response.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"WHY!" He stood up and towered over her, his face contorted with anger and hurt. Months and years of pent up rage and sorrow, was beginning to unleash itself. "_You_ ask me why!"

Sesshoulara's face was no longer the cold sheet of ice, it was a face now full of surprise and fear at his actions, yet even still she was not cowering in his presence as many in this situation would.

"Do you really want to know!" he snarled, bearing his fangs.

"Yes," she whispered.

InuTaisho let out a humorless laugh and began to storm around the room.

"Let's see I have a father who hates and hits his own son! A father who has been telling me what I 'must' do all my life! I am then forcefully bonded to a cold bitch for a wife because it is also something I "must" do, and now I am going off to war with nothing worth coming back too!"

After that last statement he stopped and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down into a sitting position, his forehead resting on his knees. His shoulders began to shake as tears from months and years of pent up sorrow began to flow from his eyes.

Sesshoulara, looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. There was still surprise, but the fear on her face had been replaced by a pity and concern.

She quietly walked over and carefully placed a hand on the smooth white hair of InuTaisho's head.

"I am sorry. I misjudged you." She lifted up his face so their eyes met.

"I was told by my family to be careful, that if I gave you my heart as well as my body, and everything that I was, then when you got what you wanted from me, I would be discarded." She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, in response he wrapped his arms around her.

"What made you think that I would do that?" He whispered.

"It happened to my older sister, she was married off to a lord that was very much like your father, and they say 'like father, like son.' I should have realized that you were not like that, that first night. You were very kind." She whispered back.

"In all honesty." His voice was above a whisper, but just barely. "Did you want me at all that night?"

She let out a small laugh and stroked his cheek. "You looked very handsome that night, but I was very tired."

They both started laughing, and rested their foreheads together again, smiling.

"I think I am beginning to like you Inu no Taisho." She said after the laughter subsided.

"I think I am beginning to like you too Sesshoulara."

"Lara. That is my short name for those who are familiar with me."

"Taisho. That is my short name."

"Taisho, for both our sakes we should do what we need to do." She said, but not with the business tone she had used before.

"Do _you_ really want to Lara?"

"Yes, I—" Sesshoulara was interrupted when InuTaisho took the invitation and pressed his lips to hers.

Despite the surprise attack, she did not resist, quite the contrary, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back…

0000

There was no way he was going to get out of this alive. He had been lucky that the spear in his abdomen had not hit any major organs, but in this case he was in the middle of a battlefield, where he couldn't get medical help immediately. In other words, if he removed the spear, the wound was big enough that he could bleed to death, but if he didn't pull the spear out it would tear up his entrails if he tried to move, on top of that if he didn't move soon one of the enemy soldiers might come by and finish him off.

Raven hair, golden eyes, soft, warm lips flashed through his memory.

_Lara! No! I Promised! I can't die!_ He screamed inside his head.

InuTaisho took hold of the hilt of the spear, he had a better chance of living with the blood letting, than if he allowed his organs to get cut up.

"Taisho!"

InuTaisho was relieved to hear the heavy footsteps and voice of Draba.

"Draba," InuTaisho rasped. "Pull this out!"

"Brace yourself." Draba warned as he took hold of the spear.

With one swift movement Draba freed the spear from the bloody sheath that was InuTaisho's abdomen, and helped the youkai prince to his feet.

InuTaisho untied the tattered red and blue sash around his waist, and repositioned it over the wound. Draba took both ends and pulled, in the hopes of the sash pulled tight enough, in conjunction with his armor, to stop, or at least slow the bleeding.

"Can you still breathe?" Draba asked tightening the sash even more.

"Enough," InuTaisho answered.

Draba completed the knot.

"What is happening?" InuTaisho picked up his trusty battle sword Tetsusaiga and followed Draba to where the battle seemed to be escalating.

"The Lord of the Southern Lands himself has arrived at the battlefield, I last saw your father fighting him, then went off to look for you." Draba explained between breaths as they jogged close and closer to the action, careful not to trod on the bodies of their fellow soldiers that lay strewn across the field.

"Glad someone took the time to look for me." InuTaisho spat.

They reached the top of the hill, and saw a mass of soldiers had stopped the battling to watch the one on one battle between the two leaders InuMaru and Hideaki, the Lord of the Southern lands.

"Father's going to lose." InuTaisho huffed, eliciting a look of surprise from Draba "The Southern lord is quick and agile, father's lumbering swings will do no good, all the Hideaki need do is wait till he wears down."

"And your father does not realize this?" Draba turned his head toward InuTaisho and asked carefully.

"My father is very used to just over powering everybody with Sounga, it has been ages since he fought in a one on one battle that last more than fives minutes." InuTaisho spoke without any care or worry in his voice.

Draba raised an eyebrow at InuTaisho's careless tone, but said nothing and turned back to the battle.

"I know what you are thinking. I am not a brutal person, you know that, but I am not sorry to see my father fall because he forgot the advice he, oh, so "delicately" battered in into my skull." InuTaisho spat not taking his eyes away from the fight.

Draba glanced at InuTaisho, then back at the battle. "I understand."

InuTaisho's predictions came true. In only an hour the mighty tyrant InuMaru fell to the blade of the southern lord.

"Does anyone else challenge me?" The Lord of the Southern lands bellowed, placing a triumphant foot on InuMaru's body. "I, Hideaki, Lord of the Southern lands and now the West!"

"I challenge." A loud, but calm voice resounded from behind the western troops.

The soldiers parted in one smooth motion, making way for their young prince, now king, as he walked by.

"Who are you, pup?" Hideaki narrowed his eyes at InuTaisho.

"I am InuTaisho, son of InuMaru. Let us fight. You and I, and only us. Our soldiers have shed enough blood. Let the final battle be between its leaders!" He spoke unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

"A good proposition with a high stake, I accept!"

"You shall not have the western lands wilst I still live!" InuTaisho pointed Tetsusiaga at the southern lord.

"Then the western lands shall be mine before the sun sets." Hideaki smirked.

"We shall see."

_I need your help old friend._ InuTaisho thought tightening his grip on Tetsusaiga, trying to ignore the pain in his abdomen.

"WIND SCAR!" InuTaisho shouted at the top of his lungs.

The power emanating from the sword and the young king cut through the air toward Hideaki. However, the Lord of the Southern Lands had powers of his own.

"PYROCLASTIC FLOW!"

A tornado of fire and rock and ash countered the wind scar and broke through, but to Hideaki's surprise, the young western lord was gone.

Did his attack annihilate the young lord completely? No! He had moved! That was why the Pyroclastic Flow had broken the Wind Scar so easily, the young lord was no longer there to power the attack. That meant…

The southern lord brought his sword around just in time to block the Tetsusaiga and prevent his head from being cut off. He had to give the young lord of the west credit for that trick. Too bad the young youkai was destined to die very soon.

Hideaki made a quick scan of his enemy for weak points. He noticed the red and blue sash the young lord wore was not positioned at his waist, but higher up on his abdomen almost to his chest. The color of the sash was darker in that area than the rest of the sash, obviously stained dark by blood.

The southern lord pushed forward and brought up his knee, which collided with the younger youkai's abdomen, causing him to gasp and cough. The giant sword fell from his hand, and little dots of red splattered on the southern lord's armor.

Young western Lord crumpled to his knees on the ground, clutching his abdomen, bowing his head, trying to endure the excruciating pain.

It was time to end this. The southern lord raised his sword.

_Do something Taisho! DO SOMETHING OR DIE!_ InuTaisho growled at himself. He brought a hand to Tenseiga still sitting loyally at his side

The southern brought his sword down as InuTaisho brought his sword up to block the strike.

Tenseiga please…

Hideaki's sword hit the Tenseiga with metal shattering force, but it was not the Tenseiga that broke. The sharp tip of the southern lord's sword separated from the rest, ricocheted back at Hideaki and struck him in the throat.

Running on pure will and adrenaline, InuTaisho jumped to his feet and rushed the southern lord, slamming his hand to the sword point shoving it further into the older youkai's throat.

Out of the corner of his eye InuTaisho saw a flash of metal on the ground. Tetsusaiga!

"Let me ease your passing." InuTaisho rasped picking up Tetsusaiga and sliced the Southern lord's head clean off.

InuTaisho caught his breath leaning heavily on Tetsusaiga. Cheers and shouts came from the crowd of soldiers.

_Get up Taisho._ InuTaisho thought, the fight was not over yet, there were still things to be settled.

"Soldiers of the South! Hear me!" InuTaisho shouted forcefully to the troops. " If you continue to fight, you will be slaughtered just as your king has been, and if you continue to spill our blood, we will demand blood in return. If you continue to fight, when we defeat you here, we will continue a crusade to the south, slaughtering every house we come upon! However, if you surrender, and grant us this southern land from here to the western sea, the rest of your country will be left unharmed by us. Let the bloodshed end here!"

Ten seconds ringing silence hung in the air, before someone stepped out of the crowd of demon soldiers and approached InuTaisho. He was an older youkai, about the age of InuTaisho's father, and dressed in highly decorated armor.

"I am the high commander of the army, second only to the king." The southern youkai general greeted InuTaisho. " Your terms are fair considering, and on behalf of the army I accept!"

With that the general planted his sword in the ground at InuTaisho's feet and bowed, InuTaisho nodded his head respectfully in return.

A little more than an hour later, InuTaisho was surrounded by cheering soldiers. They were chanting his name and clapping him on the back as they walked toward the encampment. InuTaisho might have enjoyed it if he hadn't been experiencing excruciating pain with every step, and feel his blood rise up and begin to pool inside his mouth. He did not want to falter in front of his soldiers at the moment of victory, if he could just get back to his tent it would be okay.

Suddenly the world turned upside down and started spinning, he stumbled and for once his reflexes failed him.

The soldiers of the west watched as their young lord collapsed in a bloody heap on the ground…..

0000

_Oooooh! Poor InuTaisho will he survive? _

_Please review! I want know what you think of my portrayal of InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru's mother._

_Did you like my OC, Draba? You'll find out more about him later._

_Oh by the way, a Pyroclastic Flow is a cloud of hot gas, ash and rock created when an ash column or dome of an erupting volcano collapses._

_Don't worry the next chapter will be posted soon._

_Till Next Time,_

_Vega Sailor_


	2. InuTaisho: Death and Birth

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**The Royal Family**

**Chapter 4 – Death and Birth**

"He has lost too much blood. His wounds are not healing properly I fear—"

"Do not say that, it is bad luck, and his luck is bad enough already."

InuTaisho surfaced back to consciousness, and to the pain. He immediately wished for unconsciousness again, until he caught a scent, one that he had not expected.

He opened his eyes and they met another pair of gold, and a crescent moon?

"Lara?" He croaked, pain shooting through his shredded abdomen and radiating to his chest as he spoke.

"Yes." She whispered placing her hand on his.

InuTaisho made a quick glance around the room and realized he was still in his battlefield tent. Draba was sitting next to Lara, his Zanbatou leaning against his shoulder

"You came here?" he rasped.

"I wanted to make sure you kept your promise to come home alive." She said gently.

InuTaisho winced as he his body told him that was not going to happen "I don't think I can keep that promise, I want to, but there are forces beyond my control."

"You must not die." Her voice still gentle, but it had a deeply serious tone to it. "I am bearing your pup and I would have a father for it."

Sesshoulara watched InuTaisho's eyes widen as he slowly took upon the full weight of what she had just said.

"M-Mine?" He stuttered disbelieving the words and believing them at the same time.

"No one else's." She smiled.

The serene moment was interrupted by another quake of pain that racked his body and he reflexively rolled over onto his side toward Lara.

"Draba, my swords." He gasped after the pain subsided and he found his voice.

Drab nodded and carefully set down the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga between InuTaisho and Lara.

He took Lara's hand and placed it on top of the Tensaiga.

"Should the worst happen," InuTaisho spoke between pants. "Maybe you could use Tenseiga to bring me back. I do not know if it would work with someone else, but you are my wife and you bare my pup. Your blood and mine are one."

Sesshoulara nodded firmly and took the sword.

0000

"He is dead! The young lord is dead!" Jaken the toad demon advisor/secretary for InuMaru screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Silence!" hissed Sesshoulara. "You would cause panic among the soldiers? Stand aside!"

Sesshoulara stood up and turned to Draba.

"Draba, go tell the generals to come, do not tell them that he is dead, I want to try with Tensaiga first. Go with him Jaken."

The two nodded and exited the tent.

Lara turned back to InuTaisho's still form, and unsheathed Tensaiga.

"A beautiful blade." She spoke coolly pointing it out toward InuTaisho. "Now what do I do?"

Then she saw them! The ghastly ogre-like creatures, sent from the other side to collect the souls of the dead.

_Strike them!_ A voice inside her head whispered. It took her a moment to realize it was the sword telling her what she needed to do.

In several quick, fluid moves she sliced at each of the "messengers," and they disappeared instantly.

Sesshoulara waited with baited breath searching for any sign a life from her husband. To her joy and relief the scent of death around InuTaisho began to dissipate and the blanket covering him began to move up and down as he breathed once more, then finally he opened his eyes.

"Taisho?" she carefully knelt down next to him. "Are you well?"

"Quite." He smiled at her, and slowly got to his feet.

Lara stared at him amazed for moment. All of his wounds had been healed, he looked as if he had not been in a battle at all.

"Quite a sword you have." She said sheathing Tensaiga. "Glad to see you're all right."

"I would not be without you." He hugged her. "And our pup."

0000

InuTaisho had quite thoroughly worn an area in the floor of his study where he had been pacing back and forth frantically. Draba watched a little amused at first, but as the hours wore on and the youkai king became more and more frantic, the leopard youkai was beginning to get a little worried

"Calm down, you don't want to be a nervous wreck when the pup finally comes." Draba offered a weak smile to the panicked inuyoukai.

"I can't help it! This is maddening!" InuTaisho said between hyperventilating gasps. "I don't even know what's going on in there! She could be dying and I wouldn't know! What if she did die and I got there too late with Tensaiga? What if the pup was born dead or miscarried, because she came for me on the battlefield? I wouldn't get to see my pup! It's my first one you know! What am going to I do Draba? I'm the worst father ever! I---"

InuTaisho was interrupted when Draba slapped him hard across the face.

"Sorry, but it was for the good of your heart and your nerves." Draba stated matter-of-factly.

"No need to be sorry. I was losing my head a bit." InuTaisho said calmly as he sat down. "It's strange. I can be as calm as stone on a battlefield, but then my wife has a pup and I go to pieces."

"War and domestic affairs are two very different things, usually with the latter being more difficult, and dangerous, mainly because you value it more so the stakes are higher." Draba said sitting down across the table from InuTaisho.

Just then the door opened and one of the midwives came in.

"You may see the pup now my lord."

InuTaisho practically knocked over the midwife as he jumped up and dashed out the door at full speed. He skidded to a halt when he came to the corner where he would turn and walk straight down the hallway to Sesshoulara's room. He took a few seconds to compose himself, then turned the corner and walked royally down the hall passing the servants and midwives lining the hallway, who bowed their heads as he passed.

As he reached the doorway he slowed his pace and quietly entered. As he entered strange scents filled his nose. There was Lara's scent, a bit tired and weak, but very much alive, which instantly took a heavy burden off his shoulders.

Then there was another scent that caught his nose and made his heart beat faster. The scent had a nagging familiarity of Lara and himself, but had its own unique quality to it.

He approached the bed. Lara lay asleep with her head nestled against a bundle of cloth. InuTaisho gulped and carefully picked up the bundle. Wrapped snuggly inside was a small pup that was clearly his own.

The pup had his white hair and claws, and stripes! The stripes on the pup's face were complimented by the beautiful half moon mark on his little forehead, which he had received from his mother. Oh if only he could see the pup's eyes, but he didn't want to wake him, being born was no doubt a very tiring experience.

_A son! I have a son!_ He shouted for joy in his head.

Apparently he had shouted to loudly for the pup opened his golden eyes and let out a wail revealing baby versions of his fangs.

"Oh, no, no, no. It's all right" InuTaisho spoke in the gentlest voice he could muster. "I'm your father, and you are my son."

The pup stopped and stared at him, looking at InuTaisho as if appraising him, as if trying to figure out if the inuyoukai lord was worthy to be his father.

The color of the pup's eyes matched InuTaisho's, but their shape, the inquisitive and intelligent look them was all Lara.

"My son," InuTaisho whispered to the pup in his arms, smiling with pride. "You are small now, but when you are grown you will be strong, you will wield Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga, and become the greatest ruler Japan has ever seen. Just wait!"

The pup seemed to like this idea for he let out a giggle and reached for his father. InuTaisho chuckled and kissed his son's forehead.

"The great inuyoukai ruler conquered by a pup."

InuTaisho turned to see Lara sitting up looking very amused at the sight.

"You certainly are making a fool of yourself." She smiled.

"Well why shouldn't I?" He chuckled walking back over to Lara's bedside. "He's the first person who's ever completely belonged to me."

"Belong to _you_! _I_ had the pup did I not?" Sesshoulara snapped indignantly.

"Of course, it's just ---"

"In all of your enthusiasm have you even been thinking of a possible name for our pup?" Sesshoulara crossed her arms over her chest in a mock challenge.

InuTaisho felt his blood rising to his cheeks in embarrassment as he realized in all of the hours of waiting and worrying he hadn't even thought of thinking of a name for the pup to pass the time.

"Uh…."

"I thought not. Fortunately I have been, even before this whole ordeal." Sesshoulara said proudly.

"Oh what is it?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?" InuTaisho looked back at the pup, who was now snuggling against the fluff mounted on his father's shoulder.

"Yes. A combination of the names of his grandparents from each side of the family, "Sesshou" and "Maru." She said matter-of-factly.

"Sesshoumaru." InuTaisho said more positively holding out the pup in front of him, who stared back curiously. "Yes, yes that's it! My son! My heir! Sesshoumaru!"

0000

_Well this marks the end of the InuTaisho arc for now, though I may right some prequal stories, about InuT's adventures around the world, but for now I'll move toward the future with InuT's sons._

_Awwwww! Little Sessh is so cute! _

_I hope my reasoning works for having Sesshoulara use Tensaiga. Since Lara was carrying InuT's pup she had part of InuT's essence inside her, which InuT hoped Tensaiga would respond to._

_Till Next Time,_

_Vega Sailor_


	3. Father and Son

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter1

**NOTE:** This is a one shot story, and Sesshoumaru is about the demon equivalent of 5 or 6.

**The Royal Family**

**Father and Son**

Sesshoumaru leapt out of bed and ran to the window. Unfortunately he was not tall enough to look out just by standing, but a couple of jumps allowed him to see clearly outside.

The sun had not yet risen, but the stars were gone, and the moon was fading.

Sesshoumaru smiled, it was a perfect morning.

"Dad!" Sesshoumaru came bursting into his parent's room, where fortunately both parents happened to be sleeping.

One of InuTaisho's arms was hanging lazily over the bedside. Sesshoumaru ran up and tugged on it. "Dad, come on! Let's go see the sunrise! You promised!"

"Your son's awake." Sesshoulara, Sesshoumaru's mother, mumbled sleepily to her husband.

"Before sunrise, he's _your_ son." InuTaisho grumbled back.

"Dad!" Sesshoumaru finally got frustrated enough to get up on to the bed and jump on to his father's stomach, eliciting a grunt from the youkai lord.

"All right, all right. I'm up, I'm up." InuTaisho yawned, bearing fangs that would have sent shivers down the spine of anyone, but Sesshoumaru just beamed at his father.

"Hurry! The sun is almost about rise."

"Give me a minute to get some proper clothes on first, go wait outside."

The pup nodded and hopped off the bed to the door.

"Why oh why did I say sunrise?" InuTaisho groaned after Sesshoumaru had left.

"Because you can't see the land as well at sunset." Sesshoulara rolled over.

0000

Sesshoumaru was practically bouncing down the path that led to the stables, after his father had finally emerged fully dressed and looking more like the Lord of the Western Lands ought to look.

"Come on dad! We're going to miss it!" Sesshoumaru said pulling on his father's arm to get him to move faster.

"Don't worry there's plenty of time." InuTaisho chuckled as they entered the stables.

Upon the western lord's entrance the stable hands began bustling about , getting everything ready. The stables held various mounts from dragons, to birds, to specially bred horses.

One of the stable hands lead out a large black horse, InuTaisho's reliable war horse Takashi. The horse had been given to him by a strange twist of fate, while he was in Rome. This horse was from a new breed formed when some the Iberian horses of Europe had been crossbred with umayoukai.

Umayoukai, made good mounts if you managed to train and domesticate them, and that was a big "if". The Umayoukai had nasty tempers, and it took many years of training and breaking, before you could get one rideable.

The Iberian horses were proud and courageous in battle, and were known famously for their gentle tempermants and beauty.

The new horses that came out of the cross breeding of the Iberian horses and the umayoukai, and the gentleness and beauty of the Iberian horses, but also the long life spans and shear overriding power of the umayoukai.

Takashi had carried InuTaisho faithfully through many blood drenched battles, always in the very thick of the fight. It was miraculous the horse had lasted this long, it seemed Lady Luck had taken him as a pet as well.

After the horse had been tacked up, InuTaisho lifted Sesshoumaru into the saddle, and climbed on himself.

"When will I get a mount father?" Sesshoumaru asked as InuTaisho directed Takashi toward the castle gates.

"When your legs are long enough to fit the stirrups." InuTaisho chuckled, gently tugging on the rein to remind Takashi that it was not time to eat grass.

"Do you want any one to go with you, sir?" One of the guards at the gate asked as the gates were opened.

"No, this is a father, son trip." InuTaisho called up.

"Are you sure that's wise to go alone, sire?" The guard asked.

InuTaisho looked up again in surprise. The guard took a small step back, apparently regretting questioning the Lord of Western Lands' wisdom.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Started this morning sire." The guard said trying to keep his voice steady.

"What's you name?"

"Atari, sire. Forgive me sire, I meant no impertinence. It won't happen again"

InuTaisho nudged Takashi forward as the gate was now fully opened. "Don't over do it Atari, some times a little impertinence is good, especially when it concerns the safety of the Lord."

The guard, Atari, slowlylet out all the air he had been holding in, as the western lord passed through the gates.

"You're lucky." said one of the other guards behind him. "Lucky you serve our Lord, not any of the others. Men have had their tongues cut out for less."

The Lord of the Western Lands and his son continued on into the deep forest that lay just outside the palace walls.

"When will my legs be long enough to ride?" Sesshoumaru asked as Takashi picked up a trot and then transitioned to a canter.

"I'd say in about another 5 years." InuTaisho tightened his left arm around Sesshoumaru's waist and pulled the pup closer to him as the horse picked up speed.

"That's a long time." Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow.

"The better you eat, and exercise the faster it will come."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru looked up at his father the smile returning to his face.

"Worked for me." InuTaisho smiled back.

_But in no way will I push you as hard as my father pushed me_. InuTaisho thought the smile fading slightly. The small change in expression was not loss on Sesshoumaru

"What's wrong father?"

"Huh? Oh, just the trouble on the eastern borders is worrying me. That's all, but it's nothing you need worry about." InuTaisho patted the pup's head, as he signaled Takashi to slow down.

After the horse stopped, InuTaisho got down, took his son onto his shoulders and walked toward a break in the trees.

They stepped out of the forest on to a cliff that over looked miles and miles of land, with tall mountains rising in the distance.

"Wow." Sesshoumaru whispered in awe as the sun peaked over the horizon , and dipped it's golden rays into the land. The leaves of the trees glowed with ethereal highlights, and the water shimmered like millions of shinning bits of glass. It was heaven.

"This is our land, this an much more. Beautiful is it not?" InuTaisho's eyes flited over the beautiful landscape.

"Yeah." Sesshoumaru followed his father's gaze.

"It was hard won through blood and tears, and even now more blood is shed to protect it." A small bit a sadness entered InuTaisho's voice at this.

The Daiyoukai was silent for a moment, then took his son from his shoulders and held him so they were eye to eye with each other.

"Sesshoumaru, son, promise me when you become lord of these lands that you will do all you can to protect them and keep them as beautiful and peaceful as they are now. Promise me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head vigorously, "I will father! I promise! It will be even better when I rule!"

InuTaisho smiled and hugged his son close. "That's good to hear."

Sesshoumaru rested his head against his father's shoulder, and they both watched as the rising sun continued to bathe the lands in it's golden light.

0000

_I admit I was inspired by the Lion King for this little fic. I always thought when he was a kid Sesshoumaru was quite sweet and then something happened to start the slide to the cold block of ice we know Sesshoumaru to be in the series. In fact we'll see one of those events in the future._

_Till next Time,_

_Vega Sailor_


	4. The Dragon

Disclaimer: refer to chapter1.

Sorry when I went to edit this chapter I accidentally deleted it.

NOTE: I have not seen the episode in which Ryuukotsusei actually appears, though I have seen screencaps from that episode, so I know what his dragon form looks like, and I know that he fought and mortally wounded InuTaisho, so he must be damn strong. However, I do not know what his human form looks like so I'm just going to go on how I pictured him. Also my more sympathetic portrayal of Ryuukotsusei was inspired by the fanfiction "In The Dragon's Claw", byWheezambu.

I drew a picture of Ryuukotsusei's humanoid form, you can click the link to viiew it in my profile. 

**Royal Family**

**The Dragon**

They were dead.

With all of his power and all of his strength he could do nothing to bring them back. They were gone, lost to him forever. The ones more precious too him than his own life, from ripped him by the claws of the Inu no Taisho's soldiers, simply because they were in the wrong place and the wrong time.

How could he go on with out them? Simple, he could not.

While still cradling the bloody remains of his mate and child he extended the spikes on his arms and put it to his heart and core, intending to fall on the spike and end his misery.

No.

He stopped as he realized with a heavy heart that his soul would never be at peace if he ended his life now, when he was broken. He had to have retribution to the youkai that was the father of this act. He would start a cycle of vengeance and would not rest until it was complete.

From that day onward with every breath he took Ryuukotsusei vowed to make the Inu no Taisho suffer as the inuyoukai had made him suffer this day.

0000

Sesshoumaru, only son of Inu no Taisho was in the garden, standing on one foot as straight as an arrow. He had held this position for a little over an hour, with little or no flinching, his best time to date.

"Switch." Came the deep silken voice of Sesshoulara, his mother.

With slow fluid movements, Sesshoumaru changed positions. Now the other foot was supporting his weight, while the one that had done the supporting before leaned against the first with the knee turned out, meanwhile his right arm was stretched straight out, while the other was extended downward to his outturned knee. The fifth position in his regimen of balancing exercises his mother had set up for him.

Sesshoulara turned the page of her sketchbook, and started to sketch. It was a very quiet day in the palace with her husband InuTaisho away talking trade negotiations in the north. No meetings to sit in on, no festivals, or holidays, or parties and banquets to plan for. The day was completely free.

Lara set her sketchbook down.

"That's enough for today Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru broke his pose and looked at his mother in surprise. He was only on the fifth position and he couldn't have been holding it for more than five minutes.

" I should like to go for a walk in the sakura garden, and I should like for you to come with me. I want to discuss a few things with you." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

The sakura blossoms were in full bloom, some of the petals were starting to fall, so many there were that it was like snow flakes in spring.

Suddenly Sesshoulara giggled.

"I was just remembering when you were little, and you and your father played hide and seek amongst these trees."

An amused snort escaped Sesshoumaru before he could stop it.

Sesshoulara looked wistfully at the trees, then a sad smile crossed her face. "And now my little pup is grown up, already studying to compete in the alpha trials."

"Is that the subject you wanted to discuss?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Yes." Sesshoulara's voice turned serious. "Leaving your father and the court aside, do you feel ready for it?"

"Yes, I do. I've been doing better than ever on the balance exercises, perfect scores on my exams and papers, and I overheard my combat trainer telling father that I was one of the best he ever trained at my age level. And now I want to add "youngest to dominate the Alpha trials" to my repitoire."

"Hm. You intend to beat your father's record." Sesshoulara raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Every son wishes to exceed his father's accomplishments, and I intend to start with the Alpha trials." Sesshoumaru said proudly.

"If you keep up your ambition and work for it, I think you will do that and much more my son." She gently stroked her son's cheek.

The tender moment was interrupted by a loud explosion that rattled their eardrums. After the initial "boom" subsided they could see smoke rising from the northwest wall, only fifty yards from where they stood. The sounds of yelling and screaming of the guards at the wall reached their ears, then the smell of blood reached their noses.

Sesshoulara closed her eyes, concentrating on the different scents in their air, trying to sift through the smell of blood, smoke and cherry blossoms to find out who or what was attacking them.

_Dragon…_

Sesshoulara's eyes snapped open as she caught the scent of the enemy. Immediately her mind went to how to protect her son, who was now drawing his sword for a fight. If it were another inuyoukai then she might have let her son defend his father's house, but this was a dragon, and a vengeful one at that.

"Come!" Sesshoulara grabbed her son's sword arm and began pulling him toward the palace, where they could take a shortcut to the stables. "We must leave now! We must go to your father in the North!"

"No, I will defend my father's house, I will not run away with my tail between my legs!" Sesshoumaru stood defiantly.

"This is a dragon! And a powerful one, you are not ready! Come!"

"I am ready! I --!"

"This is not training! You have had no real combat experience! You are not ready!" Sesshoulara tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's arm so the tips of her nails began to dig into his skin. "I will take you from here my son through any means that may be necessary, including knockout venom."

Sesshoumaru turned to his mother and nodded. If there was one thing you did not want to do, it was disagree with his mother when she meant business.

"Come let's ---" Sesshoulara stopped in mid sentence when an eerie silence covered the sky. Though there was still the crackling of fire and smoke, the yelling of the guards at the gate had been silenced. That meant one of two things, either the guards had subdued the enemy, or the guards were all dead. Judging by the scent that made her nose wrinkle up and her stomach turn slightly, Sesshoulara guessed it was the latter case.

"We must go!" Sesshoulara pulled her son toward the route they could escape. However just as they were picking up speed a large shape dropped down in front of them, and roared.

Sesshoumaru and Sesshoulara slowly took in the sight of the giant dragon standing in front of them.

Then the dragon transformed, taking its bipedal form. The dragon demon had lavender hair tied into many braids, his armour was the color of the night sky and covered in spikes, his long scaly tail curled taught, ready to strike. Long razor sharp spikes jutted from his forearms, and his face held no emotion, but his narrow reptilian eyes showed a fathomless hate and loathing for the ones standing before him.

"Intruder!" Sesshoulara called out, stepping in front her son. " I am the mate of Lord Inu no Taisho, and this is his son, if you dare harm us, Inu no Taisho's revenge will be swift and ferocious upon you!"

The dragon's face did not change as he spoke in a voice that would send shivers down an icicle's spine. "I know."

"Who are you dragon?" Sesshoulara hissed, her own claws beginning to extend and fill with poison, changing their color from clear to green.

"I am Ryuukotsusei, the dragon of the south and I will start my cycle of vengeance with you." He took a step toward them his forearm blades extending even longer.

"Sesshoumaru." Sesshoulara turned her head toward her son standing behind her, but kept eyes on the approaching dragon. "I will fight him, you are to run, run as fast as you can to your father in the north."

"NO! I will not leave you here to battle him alone!" Sesshoumaru protested.

"Do not question me now! GO!" Sesshoulara yelled now turning her frightened, but determined eyes toward her son.

Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment, but then turned to go.

"Maru-chan." Sesshoulara spoke, her voice returning to its usual softness "Never forget that you always have my love. Now go, live for me."

With that, Sesshoulara turned and charged toward the dragon.

Sesshoumaru did as his mother dictated, he turned on his heel and ran, not daring to look back.

He was at the hole blown in the northwestern gate, when he heard a blood curdling scream made his heart stop.

She was dead.

He couldn't move as the phrase repeated over and over in his head and take control of his body. A red haze covered his vision, his claws extended and his fangs enlarged. All logic and reasoning flew from his mind as he let out a great howl of rage and charged on all fours toward the dragon.

Ryuukotsusei gently slid the body of Inu no Taisho's mate off his forearm spikes, and carefully laid it down on the ground. The first stage of his cycle of vengeance was complete.

Suddenly his ears rang with the sound of an enraged howl, he look from the ground to the sky. His eyes took in the sight of a giant white dog, it's teeth bared and snarling.

The dragon demon jumped up and out of the way as clawed paw came down on the spot where he was standing just moment before.

In midair Ryuukotsusei began his own transformation and by the time he landed, he was once again the full dragon.

Sesshoumaru leaped at the dragon, his fangs punctured the steel strong scales in the dragon's neck. In turn the dragon brought up its claws, and dug them into Sesshoumaru's back and shoulders. The dog howled, letting go of the dragon's neck, but the dragon's claws still had a hold on him. The next thing Sesshoumaru knew he was being thrown across the yard, and ended up crashing into several trees.

He jumped to his feet, pain shooting up and down his front legs from his torn up shoulders. He barely had time to fully regain all his senses before he had to jump out of the way of Ryuukotsusei's spiked tail.

Sesshoumaru leaped at the dragon again, this time lashing out with one of his clawed paws. The dragon dodged, then threw himself forward and struck the dog square in the chest.

Sesshoumaru felt his ribs snap as Ryuukotsusei rammed into him, but it didn't stop there, as he fell backwards the dragon jumped on him, crushing him into the ground, smashing up his right shoulder and scraping the right side of his face.

When the dragon was no longer on top of him, Sesshoumaru transformed back into his bipedal form and staggered to his feet. He was virtually blind in one eye, and the other was beginning to blur, but he could see Ryuukotsusei had also turned to his bipedal form.

With the exception of the bite on his neck, which had downsized during the transformation, the dragon didn't look any more worse for wear than before they started their fight, while Sesshoumaru himself could barely stand up.

The dragon began advancing on him, extending the forearm mounted spikes for the kill. Sesshoumaru frantically tried to work his sword out of its sheath using only his left hand, since his right shoulder had been smashed up, in turn rendering his right arm useless.

When the dragon was only a few feet away from him Sesshoumaru finally managed to get the sword free. Sesshoumaru thrust the sword forward, but Ryuukotsusei caught it between his forearm blades, he twisted the sword to the side forcing it out of Sesshoumaru's hand. The dragon then retracted the blades on one of his forearms and brought his fist forward, plunging it into the younger demon's abdomen, sending him into one of the trees.

Sesshoumaru coughed, the wind completely knocked out of his lungs. When he breathed back in deeply trying to regain the lost air, his chest felt like someone had lit a scorching fire inside it. He slid down the tree into a sitting position on the ground.

Ryuukotsusei winced as he detached of the spikes from his forearm, then kneeled down in front of Sesshoumaru. He grabbed the younger youkai by the throat and pinned him against the tree. With the other hand he raised the spike and brought in down.

Sesshoumaru let out an involuntary scream as the spike was plunged into his left shoulder, with the tip of the spike punching through his shoulder blade and embedding itself in the tree behind him, effectively pinning him to it.

Suddenly all of the muscles in the dragon's chest involuntarily clenched up, including his heart. Automatically he stood up clasping his chest turning away, faintly hearing the young youkai's cries in the background. After a few moments his heart continued its normal beating and one by one his muscles relaxed.

It took Ryuukotsusei a moment to realize that the poison Inu no Taisho's mate had injected into him had tried to take effect. Unfortunately the demoness did not know that Ryuukotsusei's body was well trained in adapting to new venom and poisons. Apparently the demoness' poison was so different from any other he had come in contact with over the years, it took his system a little while longer to develop an antidote for it, thus allowing a momentary effect. However, this was a signal that the dragon should take his leave to fully recover.

"Father…help…." Sesshoumaru whimpered through bloody lips.

Ryuukotsusei stopped.

Father…

Every warrior instinct was telling Ryuukotsusei to just leave. The pup would certainly die before his father arrived, there was no stopping the cycle of vengeance that would avenge the souls of his loved ones, and put his own soul at peace at last. Yet, every parental instinct was screaming at him to help the young pup.

"Father…" The pup whimpered again.

The sound of a child in distress calling for their parent, the heart wrenching sound that no doubt his children had made when Inu no Taisho's soldiers slaughtered them, was enough to break the wall of separation between the suffering InuTaisho's child was enduring and the suffering his own children had endured.

Would it really interrupt the cycle if the pup survived? Perhaps it would be enough that he had spilled a good deal of blood. Either way it certainly was not right to just let the pup sit there and suffer.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes trying to drown out, the pain that wracked his entire body and the realization that his father was not coming to his rescue, that he was going to die. He felt ashamed that he was afraid to die, and ashamed at the tears that were now falling down his cheeks.

Ryuukotsusei kneeled down next to Sesshoumaru, and open his jaws, allowing his long forked tongue to slither out and gently licked away the tears of the young inuyoukai's right cheek. A gesture he had used to comfort his children when they wept.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, and he automatically recoiled away. This movement resulted in the spike tearing further along his shoulder and he gasped. Ryuukotsusei used this moment of vunerabilityto reachout his hand and gently stroked Sesshoumaru's cheek as a loving parent would.

"Poor child, the parents make the quarrels and the children bear them." The dragon spoke gently, no trace of the malice and coldness from before was left in his voice. I know you don't understand now, but you will. If you live through this, when I kill your father you may come and kill me if you wish and end the cycle of vengeance if you wish."

Without warning Sesshoumaru turned his head around and sank his teeth into Ryuukotsusei's outstretched hand. Ryuukotsusei winced as the fangs sunk in deep, in fact if he hadn't been wearing armor, part of his hand might have been bitten off completely.

"Fair enough. A will await your coming, if you live." Ryuukotsusei smirked. "You were smart to bite me, nothing replenishes strength better than dragon's blood, if they can survive all the poisons that are in it. You being you mother's child, my blood might keep you alive long enough for your father to return"

"And this," Ryuukotsusei said as venom began to flow into the nails of his other hand, though this time they turned a pale lavendar instead of the deep purple they usually turned. "Is so you won't suffer too much while you wait."

Ryuukotsusei dug the tips of the claws containing the venom into the back of Sesshoumaru's neck, eliciting a gasp from the young youkai, forcing him to let go of the dragon's hand.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt numbness in his fingers and toes, and then it began to spread through out the rest of his body. Heavenly relief washed over him as the numbness reached his injuries. However, he had still lost a great deal of blood, and his consciousness was hanging by a thread. With the last remnants of his vision he watched as the dragon got up, took one last look at him, then left Sesshoumaru to the hands of fate.

0000

_Sniff! Poor Sesshoumaru, (or should I say Maru-chan) I'm so mean. I really hate to kill Sesshoulara, but it has to be done for the progression of the story._

_Sesshoulara knew she would not be able to defeat Ryuukotsusei, so she put all her effort into preventing him from pursuing her son, (aka injecting some poison into the dragon.)_

_So how did you like my portrayal of Ryuukotsusei?_

_Don't worry he didn't posion Sesshoumaru at the end there, it was a very weak venom that acted as a very strong pain killer, like giving him a good dose of morphine._

_The next chapter will be up soon. Even faster if I get a lot of reviews! _

_Till Next Time,_

_Vega Sailor_


	5. In the Dragon's Wake

Big thanks to Writer Chica and Empatheia for their help in working out this chapter, without which it might not be as good as it is.

Go check out Empatheia's story "Once Upon and Inuyoukai", it's a really good Izayoi/InuTaisho fic.  
And

Go check outFate Bringer (aka Writer Chica)'sstory "When the Bough Breaks" and "Life's Pearls".

Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1.

**The Royal Family**

**Chapter 5: In the Dragon's Wake**

"Commander! Lord Inu no Taisho is returning!" One of the soldiers shouted from one of the look-out towers.

Kotaru, commander of the cavalry forces of Inu no Taisho, quickly climbed one of the look-out towers on the wall. The wall protected the palace from enemy troops, which had been on the decline since the time of InuMaru, as well as from lesser youkai, who were the greater threat. In fact if the cavalry had not shown up when it did, they would have quickly overrun the palace through the opening in the north-western wall, and with all of the palace guards dead there would have been no one to stop them.

Kotaru the umayoukai, or horse demon, narrowed his eyes to focus on the giant silver-white form that was swiftly approaching them.

"Thank the gods," Kotaru sighed, reminding himself to reward Atari for his swiftness at delivering the message. If the lord had returned in less than a day, the message must have reached him with truly admirable expediency.

Had it only been a day? So many things had happened, it seemed too much for a mere twenty-four hours to contain.

The cavalry had been gathered on the training fields miles away, as they did twice every month during peace time, when they had seen the explosion. Immediately Kotaru had sent off Atari to deliver a message to Inu no Taisho, informing him that the palace might be under attack, and sent another messenger to put general Morimoro on alert.

When they had finally arrived at the palace, the enemy was just taking his leave.

Kotaru absently touched the bruises on his neck, remembering how fast the enemy had thrown him off his mount, shoved him up against a wall, and wrapped a clawed hand around his throat, dangerously close to the jugular veins. Even in memory the dragon's scent filled his nose with the stench of sulfur, ash, and blood, making his stomach turn over.

"_Tell Lord Inu no Taisho, that I Ryuukotsusei of the South have done this. And that he may come to take his vengeance on me anytime he wishes,"_ the dragon-memory hissed, then let Kotaru go with a rough shove, leaped into the sky transforming into his true form and flew away.

Some of his soldiers had made as if to pursue the enemy, but Kotaru had motioned for them to stop as they were now needed to protect the palace from other intruders. Once they had setup a makeshift defense in place of the opening in the wall, and set sentries at the look out spots, they went to survey the damage the dragon had done.

What they found, of course, was the queen lying dead, and the heir to Inu no Taisho barely alive.

Kotaru made his way slowly to the Northern gate where the Dog Lord was headed, thinking about just _how_ he was going to tell his sovereign that his wife was dead, and his son and heir was only steps away from it.

"My Lord." Kotaru said formally as the gate opened to reveal a giant white dog closely followed by an equally enormous leopard.

The dog transformed, once again taking the face of Inu no Taisho. The leopard swiftly followed suit to become InuTaisho's friend and protector, Draba.

"What has happened?" InuTaisho said firmly, though he was panting from running nearly nonstop for half a day.

"My Lord, come with me." Kotaru motioned and began walking toward the grove of cherry trees, close to expiring of anxiety. "We saw the explosion that damaged the northwestern wall from our training ground. We got here as soon as we could, but when we did the enemy was already leaving. A dragon from the South. He---"

"Nevermind that! What of my son and my wife?" InuTaisho demanded.

Kotaru took a deep breath as they reached the part he had been dreading. "By the time we got to her, the queen was…"

The cavalry commander felt the words catch in his throat, as he saw InuTaisho's mask of authority begin to crack and melt into one of disbelief, with deep sorrow beginning to build up behind it.

"And my son?" The lord asked slowly, looking as if he really did not want to know the answer.

"Still alive, but his blood is running out with alarming speed," Kotaru said gravely.

"Take me to him. _Now!"_ Despite the tone there was no anger in the lord's voice, just urgency and worry.

"This way!" Kotaru now began to run in the direction of the cherry trees, with InuTaisho and Draba right behind. "The dragon pinned the young prince there with one of his claws. We've been unable remove or break the claw, but no doubt Tetsusaiga can."

"My Lord! Commander Kotaru!" One of Kotaru's soldiers came toward them as they approached the cherry tree where the cavalry had found Sesshoumaru. The soldier looked very distressed. "Sire, the prince…..we tried…but his blood was lost too quickly…"

The medics surrounding Sesshoumaru backed away as InuTaisho approached. The sight that presented itself to InuTaisho made the Western Lord's heart stop. There was his precious son, blood stained and broken lying still and silent against the tree. The lord felt a lump rise in his throat as the scent of death entered his nose.

InuTaisho gulped and felt as if he was swallowing Tetsusaiga. He kneeled down next to Sesshoumaru's body, and very gently pushed his son's torso forward, revealing a section of the spike between where it was embedded in the tree and Sesshoumaru's shoulder. The dog lord felt his stomach turn over at the feel of his pup's lifeless form under his hands.

InuTaisho steeled himself with a deep breath and pulled out Tetsusaiga. Aiming carefully, he brought the giant sword down and with a few sparks flying severed the claw that was anchoring Sesshoumaru to the tree. Once freed, InuTaisho pulled the rest of the spike from his son's shoulder, then carefully lifted the pup into his arms and began walking toward the palace. After a few steps, he stopped and turned to Draba and Kotaru.

"Kotaru, send a messenger to Morimoro and tell him what has happened. This may be an isolated incident, but if it's not I want him to be ready." InuTaisho said solemnly, but resolutely.

"Already done, my lord."

"Good. Draba, I want you to begin research on this monster who dared attack my family." InuTaisho's solemn tone turned into a snarl halfway through.

"It will be done!" Draba nodded firmly.

"I want to know everything, everything about this dragon, this ---"

"Ryuukotsusei." Kotaru interjected gravely.

"You know him?"

"He and I had an "encounter" just as he was leaving." The horse demon spat.

"Come with me, I want you to tell me about this." InuTaisho turned and continued toward the palace, with Kotaru following him.

When InuTaisho entered the palace, he headed straight toward Sesshoumaru's room. The servants who had fled at the enemy assault had apparently returned after the cavalry had arrived, and were bustling about. Some looked anxious, some frightened, and some were sobbing as they moved about.

"Nanami."

The aforementioned servant skidded to a halt when the lord addressed her, and bowed.

"What has been done with the queen?"

"We took her to her room. Her body has been cleaned and tended to, and we are awaiting your next direction," Nanami answered quickly, though her voice sounded choked and strained, clearly on the verge of tears.

"Good. Be prepared to tend to the prince when I am finished." InuTaisho said solemnly.

"Yes, sire." Her voice quavered even more.

InuTaisho nodded and walked past the grieving servant.

When he reached Sesshoumaru's room he carefully laid his son down on the bed and stood quietly for a moment. Kotaru watched silently from the doorway.

"Close the door Kotaru." InuTaisho murmured, not taking his eyes away from his son. He drew out his most powerful sword, Tensaiga.

It was tragic, in a way, that Tensaiga was so often over shadowed by its brother, the mighty Tetsusaiga. Though the mighty fang of destruction was, in his hands, used only to protect land and family, it did not change the fact of what it was. A weapon of death.

But Tensaiga was different, it had the power to kill death and bring life, defying the balance of nature. Because of this power he and Totousai, the creator of the brother swords, decided it was best not to parade Tensaiga's abilities in front of everyone. So far only a few people knew the true power of Tensaiga.

Draba and Sesshoulara were among the trusted few. Draba had been the first person InuTaisho had used Tensaiga's power on, and Sesshoulara, while she carried Sesshoumaru, had been able to use Tensaiga to resurrect InuTaisho, after the first battle in the southern lands.

"Please Tensaiga," InuTaisho whispered, praying Tensaiga would see fit to allow the lord to save his son's soul from the grips of the netherworld.

Relief washed over him when Tensaiga pulsed and glowed bright like a star. He waited for moment, and then he saw them, the messengers from the otherside, come to claim his son's soul.

So enthralled was InuTaisho with Tensaiga, he failed to notice that Kotaru had misinterpreted his order of "close the door." Instead of stepping outside of the room and closing the door, when the order was given, he stepped inside the room and quietly closed the door behind him, going with what InuTaisho had said earlier about telling him of what the dragon had said.

Kotaru furrowed his brow in confusion as his lord unsheathed the sword that was always at his side, but that Kotaru had never seen him use. The horse youkai's confusion grew as InuTaisho pointed his sword at the pup. Then, without warning, the lord of the west swung the sword around, hitting nothing but air.

The cavalry commander looked from InuTaisho to Sesshoumaru then back to InuTaisho, who was now sheathing the sword, wondering if this was some inuyoukai death ritual he was witnessing. Then his ears caught a sound he never expected to hear. A heart beat that was neither InuTaisho's or his own.

Kotaru turned all of his senses to the supposedly dead pup. Sure enough, the new heart beat was coming from him. The umayoukai's jaw dropped as he watched air enter the pup's lungs, moving his chest up and down. The breath of life was unmistakable. Kotaru's own heart began to race as he came to realize he had just witnessed the greatest miracle of all.

InuTaisho let out a sigh of relief as he watched the life flow back into his son's body, and sensed the sickening scent of death begin to dissipate.

"Of all the wonders I have seen, none are so miraculous as this."

InuTaisho's head snapped around to see Kotaru pressed up against the door, both awestruck and frightened at the same time. The dog lord mentally kicked himself for not checking to make sure Kotaru had stepped out of the room before closing the door. Then again, he counted himself lucky that it had only been Kotaru who had witnessed this. Kotaru could be trusted with the secret.

"Kotaru." InuTaisho addressed the commander, for the moment suppressing his joy that his son lived once more, speaking in most serious and firm voice. "What you have seen here you must never speak of to anyone, ever. Sink the memory into silence in the depths of your mind."

"Yes, yes, I understand." Kotaru still looked overcome, but he was perfectly coherent. "This is a wonder that the world is not ready for. It shall never pass my lips."

"Good."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kotaru looked at the door then back at the lord, silently asking if he should open it. InuTaisho nodded.

Kotaru slid the shoji open to reveal Nanami with a group of servants, come to tend to the prince's body as InuTaisho had directed earlier.

"A mistake has been made." InuTaisho addressed the servants firmly. "My heir is not dead. But he is in need of cleaning and dressing. Do take care of it."

Shocked looks crossed the faces of the servants, but the no less hurried in to tend to the still unconscious prince. As the servants took care of Sesshoumaru, InuTaisho and Kotaru stepped out the room.

"So tell me about this dragon." InuTaisho said sliding the door to Sesshoumaru's room closed behind them.

"I know only what he told me and what I could feel when he attacked me." Kotaru said gravely. "His youki was extremely powerful, comparable to yours, and he moved faster than any other demon I have seen. Honestly, I am only alive now because he chose to spare me, to deliver this message." He imparted the dragon's parting words quietly, face grave. "And then he let me go."

"So it was a personal attack," InuTaisho hissed, rage building again at the thought that anyone would attack his loved ones out of a personal vandetta against him.

"He did not tell me of his exact location. I---"

"Because he wants me to hunt him, so he can choose the battle ground," InuTaisho spat.

"Perhaps you could wait him out and make him come to you," Kotaru suggested carefully.

"And give him a chance to finish the job with Sesshoumaru? I think not!" InuTaisho rounded on the cavalry commander

"I think if he had wanted to kill the prince he would have done it.".

"But he did!"

"The prince was still alive when we found him. The spike that was in his shoulder could have easily been in his heart," Kotaru pointed out quietly.

InuTaisho growled and turned away, not happy at all about the thought of his son being at the complete mercy of his enemy.

Kotaru thought for a moment, then spoke again. "I only tried to speak words of comfort, that Sesshoumaru might not be the enemy's target anymore."

InuTaisho turned around opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could the door to Sesshoumaru's door opened and Nanami came out.

"Sire, the prince is beginning to wake."

"Nanami, you and your crew prepare a room for commander Kotaru, I wish to be with my son alone. Kotaru, tell Morimoro and Masuyo when they arrive that I will speak to you all in the morning," InuTaisho said somberly, and entered Sesshoumaru's room as the other servants filed out.

When the last servant had exited, InuTaisho slid the door shut and walked over to Sesshoumaru's bedside, where his son lay now clean of the blood that had been left after Tensaiga had closed the wounds. He had been redressed in a clean sleeping kimono.

Sesshoumaru sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" InuTaisho asked quietly as he sat down next to his son.

"Unnnggghhh. ...Father?" Sesshoumaru groaned, blinking several times to clear his vision.

"Son…" InuTaisho said gently pulling Sesshoumaru into a hug. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right. Where's mother?" Sesshoumaru asked tiredly, pulling back a little from his father's embrace.

InuTaisho swallowed hard, not sure how to tell him this. "I'm… I'm afraid she's gone, Maru-chan."

There was a long silence as the impact of what had just been said began to settle in and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

"She is not dead. I will not allow it to be so!"

InuTaisho closed his eyes, his own heart aching for her loss. "I'm... I'm afraid she is, Maru-chan…"

"I don't believe you. Mother always told me that nothing is impossible." Sesshoumaru insisted frantically, searching for hope. "There must be a way. I will find it!"

"Stop! Your... your mother is _gone, _Sesshoumaru. Her soul has already been taken to the otherside. Not even the Tensaiga can bring her back now." InuTaisho held his son closer, the full weight of grief beginning to bear down upon him.

At these last words Sesshoumaru fully realized that the likelihood of saving his mother had gone from slim to none. Suddenly, he tore away from his father's embrace and stood, snarling in rage and sorrow.

"Damn you! Where were you when mother died? If you were here you could have saved her!" Sesshoumaru screamed at his father at the top of his lungs.

"Sesshoumaru!" That was all InuTaisho could say at that moment, so taken aback was he by his son's accusation.

"You should have protected us!" the volume of Sesshoumaru's voice had quieted, but the rage in it had not.

"You know I was in the north, ensuring they were still our allies. I had no knowledge of this until one of Kotaru's men delivered the message that the palace was under attack. I raced back here as fast I could!" InuTaisho protested desperately, still partly in shock of Sesshoumaru's accusations.

"Don't give me excuses." Sesshoumaru picked up a china vase full of cherry tree branches, and threw it against the wall, barely missing InuTaisho's head as it made its flight. "Mother is dead and you could have prevented it. Someone else could easily have made the journey! You should have been here with us!"

"Do you think I wanted this!" InuTaisho stood up and shouted back.

"I didn't say that. I only said you failed!" Sesshoumaru spat coldly.

It was too much. InuTaisho turned away from his son, already grieving from the loss of his wife, it too much to bear his beloved son torturing him with his failure.

"If there was anything I could undo, it would be this," InuTaisho said helplessly.

"Must I repeat myself? It would not have happened in the first place if you had been here." Though they were the same words as before, the voice that said them was different. Instead of harsh and accusing, it wavered and cracked like the bough of a cherry tree about to break under the weight of anguish.

InuTaisho turned around to face his son again. Sesshoumaru's eyes, a moment ago so cruel and cold, were now beginning to overflow with helpless tears. The belligerence that had contorted the pup's face was quickly fading.

"Why did you leave us? Will you leave again?" Sesshoumaru whimpered, his voice barely above a whisper.

At that moment all of the harsh words that had been said were pushed away, all of the ruthless looks forgotten, as InuTaisho placed his hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

"Never. I will never willingly leave you again. This I promise. Even when I travel, you will be at my side if you wish to be." InuTaisho whispered, not taking his eyes away from his son's.

Sesshoumaru nodded, then threw himself at his father. "I want mother!" he wailed, now revealed as what he was: simply a lost child longing for his mother.

InuTaisho wrapped his arms around his son and held him tight, a single tear running down his own cheek. "I know… I know…so do I."

0000

_Poor Sesshy and InuTaisho. Here we start to see some of the viciousness we've come to be familiar with in Sesshy's personality. Of course he was freaked out and being irrational, but anybody would be freaked out and irrational if they were 13 years old and just had gone through an experience like that. But then later on we'll be seeing how the viciousness becomes a more permanent part of his personality._

_How do you like my OC Kotaru? He's going to be popping up every now and then. More often then not if you like._

_Please Review! I really would like to know if I portrayed the characters right in here._

_Well next chapter, InuT receives a letter, from Sesshoulara's brother, demanding that her body returned to her homeland in India. _

_Till Next Time,_

_Vega Sailor_


	6. Aftershock

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

NOTE: I lied. Sessh is not going to India just yet. But don't worry I finished that chapter, when I did I realized I haven't given you much backstory of Ryuukotsusei, so I thought I should stick in this scene to properly introduce you to InuT's Commanders and give you more info on Ryuu.

**The Royal Family**

**Chapter 6: Aftermath**

Morimoro, the boar youkai, commander of Lord Inu no Taisho's infantry, watched amusedly as defense and siege commander, the tiger youkai, Masuyo, pitched a full blown hissy fit at the gaping hole in the Northwestern wall.

"My beautiful defenses! How could this have happened?" the tiger youkai growled as he stormed up to Morimoro. "Armies couldn't breech my defenses! How could one youkai do it!"

Morimoro just shrugged, he knew Masuyo's question was more of a rant.

The sound of familiar footsteps behind them caught Morimoro's attention and he turned around to greet the new comer.

"What's the matter Kotaru, your face seems longer than usual." Morimoro snickered, as the horse youkai approached.

Kotaru shot the boar youkai a "this is not the time for that," look, but said nothing else.

"Where is InuTaisho?" Masuyo asked carefully.

"He is comforting his son at the moment. Losing his mother and nearly dying himself, is quite traumatizing for a pup." Kotaru said bluntly as he sat down and stared pensively at the hole in the wall. Above him he heard the sharp intake of breath from the other two commanders. Kotaru had to remind himself that messages he had sent off to Morimoro and Masuyo had only indicated an attack on the palace, but not any information as to what had happened. They had no idea that the queen was dead and the heir to the throne had almost followed her.

"You mean….The queen is…" Masuyo asked shakily.

"Yes." Kotaru answered flatly, but it had a dash of melancholy to it.

"I wonder how India is going to take this." Morimoro growled, crossing his arms over his chest and joined Kotaru in staring pensively at the hole in the wall. "I think old Lokesh is going to pitch a bigger hissy fit than Masuyo did back there."

"Eh. Heh." Masuyo looked a little embarrassed. " I suppose I did lose control a little bit. But my defenses have stood up against armies and typhoons! How could one demon break through my defenses!"

"You once said only and eruption from a volcano could break your defenses." Kotaru looked up at the tiger youkai. "The volcano came to you. The dragon Ryuukotsusei came here and he brought Sakurajima with him."

"Sakurajima?" Morimoro looked at the horse youkai in shock.

"Yes, Mori. Sakurajima." Kotaru said flatly.

"Then this is _the_ Ryuukotsusei! Damn!" Morimoro growled, Masuyo just stared in disbelief.

"You know him?" Kotaru raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Know him, we faught him." Masuyo answered. "He was the commander at the stronghold on Sakurjima. He held out for three months against us, that's the longest anyone has gone against one of my sieges. And he was basically alone, with InuTaisho moving in on the capital at that time. He was brilliant, no wonder he was able to get through my defenses…"

Masuyo trailed off as he turned toward the hole in the wall, lost in thought.

"So this is a vengeance attack from the south." Morimoro punch his fist into the palm of the other.

"I don't think it's that, at least not completely." Kotaru stood up and began to pace in a small circle. "If he had been, young Sesshoumaru would be dead. The dragon spike in his shoulder could have just as easily been in his heart. So what is driving his vengeance."

There was a moment of silence as the three commanders tried to piece together the puzzle of the renegade Ryuukotsusei.

"Did he have any family? Mate? Young?" Kotaru stopped pacing and turned to the other two commanders.

Masuyo shrugged not knowing, but Morimoro shut his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Mori?" Kotaru looked sideways at the boar youkai.

"After we had broken the stronghold, while InuTaisho was still unconscious, I ordered my soldiers to destroy the neighboring houses on the mountain. I wanted to make sure Sakurajima could not rise again, after all the hardship of bringing it down, it seemed the right choice then." Morimoro bowed his head. "A group of my soldiers reported to me the job had been done, and that their toughest resistance had been a family of dragons on the mountain which they had quickly, 'dispatched'."

Kotaru shut his eyes. "It all comes together."

"But that still doesn't explain why he left the prince alive." Masuyo spoke up.

"Think hard. He is a parent on a cycle of vengeance, but still a parent, perhaps he recognized the prince was just as innocent as his own children, in this affair" Kotaru sighed and sat down again.

"So it all comes together…."


	7. India

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.

**The Royal Family**

Chapter 7: India

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly. The dragon had invaded his dreams again, turning them to nightmares. The lids of his eyes were made heavy by the sweat traveling from his forehead.

The air was hot and damp. His hair stuck to the back of his neck, and his sweat-soaked clothes stuck irritatingly to his skin. His fluff, which in usual circumstances rested nobly on his shoulder, was now cast aside, and despite all of the sweat his throat felt dry and cracked like the dried rivers on the desert.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you are awake?" the toad youkai Jaken, who was Inu no Taisho's retainer, piped up when he saw the young inuyoukai stir.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sesshoumaru groggily sat up and began tie his hair back.

"Ten hours my lord, but I think your body was just in recovery from your sickness on the ship," Jaken answered quickly. Sesshoumaru let out a quiet growl at the memory. All of the stress and depression that had been on his shoulders in the month after his mother's death had taken their toll on his immune system, and even youkai succumbed to sickness if they were left weak enough.

It was not the weak immune system by itself that was bringing him low, it was also the sudden exposure to other people outside of his country _combined_ with his lowered immune system that had made him ill. In order to get to India, he had to first go to Shanghai, then get on a ship that was traveling along the maritime silk road, which in turn would land them in southern India. From there it was only a short carriage ride to his mother's home.

There was one good thing about being sick for most of the journey-- it had made his body go into deep, dreamless sleeps. The more he was asleep, the less he had to think and remember that his mother was dead, and that he himself had been at death's doorstep. The dragon's face and scent haunted him in his conscious moments.

"Where are we?" The young lord pulled back the curtain over the window of the carriage and looked out.

"Not very far at all, we should be there within the hour." Jaken seemed just as happy at the idea of getting out of the stuffy carriage as Sesshoumaru was.

"I don't remember it being this hot. At least the sun is setting," Sesshoumaru said absently as he gazed wearily at the countryside.

"Well, it's never been during the summer when you've come here with your…." Jaken trailed off as he almost stumbled into a solemn, almost forbidden topic.

Sesshoumaru's expression remained unchanged. Even though he was sitting right across from Jaken, the young prince seemed miles away.

The carriage stopped and Sesshoumaru was regretfully broken out of his distant trance.

"Thank goodness. If I had to take another hour of this heat, I would have boiled to death," Jaken grumbled, pushing open the door of the carriage. He was dismayed to find it was just as hot outside as had been in the carriage. "_Atatatatata!_ I'm going to be somebody's soup in this country."

As Jaken went to announce Sesshoumaru's presence to the guards, Sesshoumaru quickly combed his hair with his nails, repositioned his pelt over his shoulder, and straightened and smoothed out his clothes as best he could. This was all precautionary measure in case his uncle Sesshoulokesh demanded his presence immediately, though Sesshoumaru hoped and prayed that he would not. The young lord did not want to be presented before the court of India hot, sweaty, and tired.

Once Sesshoumaru was sure he was at least presentable, he grabbed Tensaiga, opened the carriage door and stepped out. He inhaled deeply-- though the air was hot, it was fresh and smelled of curry and saffron.

SesshouRakesh followed closely behind his father, SesshouLokesh. He could hear his father's low growls emanating from his throat as he walked briskly down the hallway to the throne room. His father had been in bad humor ever since he had received word of aunt SesshouLara's death, but now with the arrival of her body and cousin Sesshoumaru, or "InuTaisho's brat" as his father had come to call him since, Lokesh was storming.

"Father, couldn't this wait till tomorrow? I'm sure cousin Sesshoumaru has had a long journey, I'm sure he would---" Rakesh started, but his father cut him off.

"I did not ask him to come! He came of his own accord, thus accepting the hardship of the journey. If he can not bear it that is his affair!" Lokesh snapped, then turned an continued his pacing.

Rakesh snorted quietly in frustration. His father could be so cool and logical one moment and then be completely irrational the next. It was understandable that he was upset that his twin sister was dead, and angry at InuTaisho for failing to protect her. But to direct that storm at Sesshoumaru? That was not fair. Whatever being or beast it was who did the killing, if it was powerful enough to kill Sesshoulara, then there was no way Sesshoumaru could have stood a chance against it.

Rakesh quickly glanced over his shoulder at his five sisters following silently behind. He was the eldest and only boy in the family, which made him the heir to the throne. As much as he liked not having any immediate family competition for the throne, it was tiresome being one boy with five women. That may have been why he was so happy whenever aunt 'Lara brought Sesshoumaru with her when she came to visit.

Sesshoumaru was not only about his age, but also up to his power and skill level, which made their sparring matches exciting and fun. However, it had been a long time since Lara had visited. Rakesh was curious to see if Sesshoumaru was still the same youkai he had known before. He probably wouldn't, considering all he had been through.

Rakesh noticed his youngest sister, Kamalji, who was barely out of the toddler stage, having trouble keeping up their father's brisk pace. He quickly jogged to her, picked her up and caught back up with his family procession.

When they arrived at the door to the throne room, Rakesh set Kamalji down and stood right behind his father. Rakesh sighed silently when he saw that the entire court was gathered in the room_. Poor Sesshoumaru._

Sesshoumaru was holding on to Tensaiga so tightly his knuckles were starting to turn paper white. He had never felt so insecure and alone in all his life. They were all staring at him, all whispering about him. It had never mattered what they said about him before, so why was it nearly killing him now?

Simple: before, his mother had been with him. She was Lokesh's sister, and he, Sesshoumaru, was her son, so there was no questioning about him-- he was automatically accepted. Now she was dead, and his shield from whispers and rumors was gone.

On top of all this, he was hot, sweaty and tired. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep. However, his uncle Lokesh seemed to have it in for him, since the ruler had demanded his presence immediately. No time to rest, bathe, or even have a bite to eat.

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of his relatives and bowed. His eyes fell on his cousin Rakesh, who was about the only being in that room showing him any sympathy. His cousin gave him a small smile and had a very apologetic look in his eyes. His father Lokesh on the other hand was giving Sesshoumaru a poorly hidden glare. A glare so strong, that if it had been completely revealed and if looks could kill, Sesshoumaru would have been dead before he hit the floor.

"Greetings, nephew. Safe journey, I trust?" Lokesh spoke, not sounding as if he cared that Sesshoumaru's journey was safe in the least.

Sesshoumaru gulped, trying to moisten his throat enough to speak, and allowed his mind to make the switch from Japanese to Hindi. Never more than now did he thank his mother for teaching him the language when he was younger.

"It was. Thank you." Sesshoumaru bowed a little deeper, then straightened up again.

"I understand you were present at the moment of my sister's death?" Lokesh asked calmly, but there was a venomous undertone to it.

"Y….Yes…." Sesshoumaru felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and his voice almost completely cut off as his vocal cords clenched.

_Please don't make him ask me…_

"Would you please recount for us_ exactly _what happened?"

"I…I…was…" A whisper was all Sesshoumaru could manage.

"Do speak up, I cannot hear you," Lokesh snapped sharply.

Sesshoumaru swallowed the rock in his throat, his grip tightening around Tensaiga so much that the knuckle bones threatened to tear through the skin.

"I was in the garden with... with my mother." Sesshoumaru tensed up all of his muscles in his body to prevent his lips from trembling. "Father was in the Northern Lands to secure alliances there…"

"There was an explosion. We…we tried to get away, but the enemy was already there. A dragon. Mother told me to run, I didn't want to, I wanted to stay and help her, but she kept telling me to go."

Every ounce of Sesshoumaru's self control and willpower was going into preventing his eyes from tearing up and his body collapsing from the fatigue in his tensed muscles.

"I ran. I was almost at the gate when…" Sesshoumaru stopped as all of the memories of that terrible day came rushing back to him with cruel vividness, hitting him in the face, battering down the walls he had put up to protect himself from them.

"I…heard…her…scream…" Sesshoumaru choked out. The dam broke as the realization hit him. She was not coming back.

The past few months had been so horrendous for him that, it almost did not seemed real, that it was just a nightmare he was one day going to wake up from. He didn't realize until this moment that he was already awake.

"I knew…..I knew…" He stuttered between sobs, he did not know why he was still speak, or even when he started crying. It did not matter, nothing mattered, the only person who's good opinion did matter to him was dead.

He was faintly aware of his uncle's voice. It was no longer harsh and accusing-- on the contrary, it was soft and regretful.

"That's enough. You need not say more." Lokesh placed his hands gently on Sesshoumaru's shaking shoulders. "I am… I am sorry for opening your wounds. I did not realize they were as deep as mine. Can you forgive me?"

Sesshoumaru let out another sob, but brought himself to nod his head.

"Come. You need some rest." Lokesh put an arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulders and let him out of the throne room.

00000

Poor Sesshoumaru. Tired, sick, and forced to relive the most traumatic moment in his life.

It's too bad this chapter kind of gives you a bad impression of Sesshoumaru's uncle Lokesh, he actually not a bad guy.

How did you like Sesshoumaru's cousin Rakesh? His name means "moon" in Hindi, and he'll be showing up more later on in the story.

Well that's all for now! Please Read and Review!

_Till Next Time,_

Vega Sailor


	8. Izayoi

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi, and the other people involved in making the manga and the anime.

**The Royal Family**

**Chapter 8: Izayoi**

InuTaisho plastered a smile on his face as the next act of the entertainment gained the stage, brightly coloured and cheery. Having a party to raise his spirits in the aftermath of the events of the last few months had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he was not so sure. When he was alone he wanted to be with people, but now that he was surrounded by them... he wanted to be alone again. He gave in and decided to do just that.

The whole room fell silent as he rose from his seat, the musicians ceasing to play and the dancers stopping their dance. InuTaisho waved for them to continue as he left.

The night air was mild and fresh, the sky was clear and the moon, despite being at its crescent stage, glowed so brightly it overpowered the stars next to it. InuTaisho sighed sadly as he took the path that lead to the grove of cherry trees. The blossoms had long since fallen, and now the trees were covered in a crown of green leaves.

A place once so full of happiness and joy: now desecrated and defiled by the blood that had been shed there.

He had been in the North discussing the uneasy tensions in the East when he had received the word of a renegade dragon from the south had attacking his mate and son. He got back to the palace as fast as he possibly could, but it was too late to save his mate Sesshoulara.

She had been dead too long for even Tensaiga to save her. The messengers from the other side had taken her soul to the afterlife before he could get to her. But even that realization had not struck him as hard as seeing his son's blood splattered body viciously pinned to one of the trees by a dragon's spike. The Daiyoukai's heart had stopped for few moments as the scent of death radiated from his son, entered his nose

InuTaisho had hoped and prayed silently, as he had raised Tensaiga, that his son was not to far gone to be saved. Thankfully, Fate had decided to take pity on him, and Sesshoumaru was alive once more.

Alive, but unhappy. The death of his mother had devastated the poor pup's spirit. He was not exactly cold or reclusive, more just languid and silent, as if life's energy had been drained out of him along with his blood during the attack. Tensaiga could not rejuvenate that.

With those doleful conditions, it had almost been welcome, the rather scathing letter from Sesshoulara's twin brother. Sesshoulokesh was now ruler in India, and he demanded that his sister's body be returned to her homeland. Getting out of the palace would be good for Sesshoumaru's spirit. InuTaisho remembered he had been quite depressed before leaving on his trip around the world, but came back completely refreshed and feeling like a new youkai. He had hoped Sesshoumaru would have the same experience. And to make sure Sesshoumaru didn't feel like he was traveling completely alone, he gave his son Tenseiga to take with him.

Apparently his son was having a good experience, he had stayed there for almost a year already, with letters full of interesting happenings and goings on and things he was learning. In his son's latest letter, he had described his mastery over his whip attack. Now, he could spin around and hit something a small as a butterfly with deadly accuracy.

InuTaisho placed a hand on the trunk of the tree where he had found Sesshoumaru after the dragon's attack. He felt a lump rise in his throat at both the memories the tree called up, and over what he was thinking of saying in his next letter to his son. As happy as it made him to hear his son was happy and well in India, at the same time he wanted to write and ask his son to come home. Truth be told, he felt a terrible emptiness with his loved ones gone from him. One in a distant land... and the other in the world beyond.

_Damn you Ryuukotsusei!_ InuTaisho thought, his blood beginning to boil. If he was not Lord of the Western Lands, he would have immediately begun the hunt for the dragon who had dared attack those he loved. As soon as his son was safe in India. But with problems rising in the east, personal vengeance took second priority. Much to InuTaisho's dislike.

InuTaisho was startled out of his thoughts when his ears picked up a gentle voice behind him.

"Lord InuTaisho, did you need a breath of air as well?"

InuTaisho turned to see a human woman, with long dark brown hair and a rather pale face.

"Huh? Yes, I suppose I did. When you've seen your pup bloodied and dead on the ground you stop breathing, and I'm having trouble remembering how to start again." At any other moment InuTaisho would have been glad to be in the company of a beautiful woman, but as it was, he just wanted to be alone. Perhaps _that_ was the cause of his briskness.

The woman lowered her eyes in sympathy. "I can only pretend to imagine that feeling, m'lord. I have had no children, I am not even married yet."

At seeing the sadness on her face he instantly felt guilty at taking his pent up frustration and sorrow out on her.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to speak so harshly to you." He inclined his head respectfully. "What is your name?"

"I am Princess Izayoi, of the house of Wakahisa." She bow respectfully back to him. "My father is Katashi Wakahisa."

"Ah yes, I had heard that your mother was ill." He recognized her father's name immediately. They owned land on the border of the Eastern and Western lands.

"Yes, I'm afraid to say it's true. But she should be better when we get back. I made her some special medicine. You'll forgive my immodesty, but I'm quite good with herbs." Izayoi giggled in high sweet tones. InuTaisho could not stop the smile spreading across his face. It warmed his heart to hear the sweet sound of laughter again.

"However, there wasn't enough time for us to be here on time, and my father... I'm rambling on. Forgive me. I should leave you in peace." Izayoi blushed in embarrassment.

"No, no. I don't want to be left in peace, that's why I held this stupid party in the first place. With my wife gone and my son away, I was bit…lonely." InuTaisho couldn't believe he had just spilled a part of his inner thoughts again. This woman, Izayoi, was so easy to talk to! It had been a long time since he had talked to someone who held no judgment in their eyes, someone who was not trying to find some flaw in him. What a relief it was.

"It takes many different hands to heal a broken heart." She smiled brightly for a moment, but then it lost its glow as she continued. "Besides, with so much turmoil, a meeting for fun is rather welcomed. I wish to enjoy this, as I will be married in a few months, and my mother insists I start staying home. My betrothed, Takemaru, feels it is best if I stay out of politics."

"I see...they want you to be a porcelain doll, influential but silent." InuTaisho nodded, he knew all about arranged marriages and performing family "duties".

"They want me to be free of ridicule, to be a proper wife and mother. Their intentions are good."

It was not lost on InuTaisho that Izayoi was trying more to convince herself of that than him.

"Do you love this man…uh…Takemaru, at all?"

Izayoi looked at him, shocked. Apparently no one had ever asked _her_ opinion on the matter. InuTaisho reminded himself that other family's rules about how women were perceived were much different than his own. He had always valued Sesshoulara's opinions whether he agreed with them or not. He had to remind himself that his perceptions were not widely shared; many believed that women were to be seen and not heard.

"I will not lie to you, my lord," she answered in a low voice. "No, I do not love him. I've tried... but we're just too different from each other. I don't know if he loves _me_, or just the thought of owning me."

"Give him a chance, maybe he's in the same position you are so he clams up and doesn't reach out," InuTaisho offered, trying to find some hope.

"I'm afraid it's the exact opposite problem," she answered, shaking her head and grasping the sleeves of her kimono. "He reaches out_ too_ often. We're always talking, but the conversations are always empty. And when we're _not_ talking, there's always this weird silence... he gets this look, like a tiger stalking its prey."

"I am sorry for you," InuTaisho said solemnly, meaning every word. He was lucky that he and 'Lara had gotten on so well, even though neither of them loved each other with what was known as 'true' love, the kind that soul mates had. Lara had said it best when he came out and asked her if she did love him:

"Yes, Taisho I do love you, but I fear it is not the way you want to be loved. You want your soul mate, one that would give part of their soul to you as well as all of their heart. And though I love you with all of my heart as you do me, it is not enough to give unto you part my soul. But you will always be my cherished friend and husband."

_And you will always be my cherished friend too, Lara. I hope on the otherside you can forgive me for failing you. _InuTaisho thought sadly.

This sadness was not lost on Izayoi as she quickly changed the subject.

"This certainly is a beautiful garden…so peaceful." She turned away from him to look over at some chrysanthemums. "It allows one to breathe and think clearly."

"Yes, sadly one of my few places of solace has been filled with bad scents and memories."

"Oh," she said, turning back around.

Suddenly a gust of wind came up and blew strands of hair across Izayoi's face. The contrast of her pale face, now highlighted and softened by the moonlight to the look of dove's feathers, and the locks of satiny dark hair together painted the most beautiful picture InuTaisho had seen since the death of his wife.

Izayoi frantically tried to get her hair under control with a decorative comb she had with her, but it slipped from her hand, skipped off the ground and landed at InuTaisho's feet.

InuTaisho leaned down and carefully picked up the fallen comb, then held it out to her. She raised a delicate hand to accept it. InuTaisho felt his heart begin to race and shivers of both pleasure and anxiousness suddenly raced up and down his spine as her fingers brushed against his. She stopped, resting her hand on his with the comb in between, and looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes. So warm, so inviting…

InuTaisho leaned forward, beginning to fall into those eyes like a moth towards a glistening light.

"Princess Izayoi! Princess Izayoi, where are you?" a voice called out from nearby.

InuTaisho snapped out of his trance, straightened up, and turned in the direction of the voice. "She is here!"

A servant appeared, looking very flustered.

"My lady- Oh. Lord InuTaisho! You'll forgive my intrusion, but my lady's father is asking for her! Oh, my lady, your hair!"

The servant grabbed Izayoi's hand and began directing her back toward the palace. As she walked away, Izayoi looked back at InuTaisho with apologetic eyes.

The Lord of the Western Lands watched her go with longing eyes. He balled his hands into fists, and realized there was something else in his right hand. He looked down and saw he held the beautiful comb. It still smelled of Izayoi.

00000

_The meeting of Izayoi and InuTaisho. Did you like how I portrayed it?_

_Please read and review_!

_Till Next Time!_

_- Vega Sailor_


End file.
